


Insert Title Here

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward trip into a creek leads to a heartfelt Sterek moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Title Here

He walks towards Stiles with a lustful look in his eyes-bright red and alpha ready. Stiles doesn’t know how to react, so he stares at him curiously. Derek is running towards him know, yelling something but Stiles is totally distracted by the way that his muscles moved. Stiles’ brain is in a haze when he finally hears him say, “STILES, RUN!”

He looks away from Derek and sees the alpha pack on his tail, so to speak. His first instinct is to tell Derek to watch out, but he soon realizes that he should probably be running.

 

It takes a good three hours before they get the alphas off of their scent, which included a very awkward trip into the nearby creek. Derek couldn’t even look at Stiles. Stiles knew he could smell it-and could hear is heart pounding.

 

When they get back to the newly renovated Hale house, Derek disappears as soon as he had parked the Jeep.  Stiles decided it wasn’t worth the effort to go look for him. Stiles started cleaning himself up in the master bathroom when he heard the floorboards creak in the hallway. He turned to see an already healed Derek standing in the doorway with his head down.  As he turned his head to see Derek, he could see the glint of brown in his vibrant green eyes. Derek was looking at him with an expression that was a combination of sincerity and sadness. The look nearly dropped Stiles to his knees. Derek helped stitch up Stiles’ leg wound that was four inches long and right on the edge of his thigh. Stiles was so nervous, he could hear his heartbeat echoing off of the walls of the large bathroom. After a period of awkward silence, Stiles excuses himself abruptly, deciding that he was hungry- because the last time he had eaten was lunch at school the day before-therefore, leaving Derek all by himself. He starts to walk down the stairs when he hears a whimper from the bathroom. He doesn’t think it could be possible for Derek to whimper. Either way he goes back and he sees Derek sitting on the tile floor leaning against the marble bathtub, crying. Stiles doesn’t know what to do. He stands there for a minute unable to move, when he realizes that he needs to be there to comfort his friend. After holding his friend for what feels like hours, he tells Derek that he is going to go make his favorite-organic chocolate chip pancakes.

 

Three batches and two gallons of orange juice later, Derek is slowly starting to sway with exhaustion when he is sitting at the counter. The silence continues until Derek tells him that he is sorry. Stiles, confused, says. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

Tiredly, Derek responds with,”You were in those woods because of me. You should have been at home having dinner with the Sheriff, not risking your life to save me from the alphas.”

“You say that every time, when are you going to realize that I am risking my life because if you weren’t in it, there wouldn’t be very much of a life to have.”

“No. Stop it, Stiles.” Derek says quickly “You don’t know what you are talking about. You need to be able to have a normal life, one that isn’t full of endless hospital trips and saving me from imminent death.”

“Don’t you dare expect me to just let you die, while I play lacrosse or do other normal bullshit like that. I’ll be devastated and if you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind. You see, death doesn’t happen to you Derek. It happens to everyone around you. Okay? It happens to all the people left standing around at your funeral trying to figure out how they’re going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it. So either you let me help, or you get to live with the guilt of losing me for the rest of your life.”

Derek quietly looks at the newly refurbished floorboards and says “I never knew that, that was the way you felt about me. I always assumed that you were still pining over Lydia. I guess I just didn’t expe-

“Derek, please stop. Now that you know what my real feelings are, I hope that you can-

Stiles is silenced by a kiss that is a contradiction in itself. Derek’s lips were so soft and smooth, and oddly tasted like cherry chapstick. The stubble left a mark but it was worth it.  Stiles kisses him back and they stumble over to the couch whilst kissing, but not without Stiles tripping over his own feet and falling into Derek’s arms. Derek laughs softly and sighs saying “It is way past your bedtime.” Stiles laid down on the couch and was out like a light. Derek on the other hand laid opposite of him and fell asleep listening to the shallow breathing of his more-than-friend friend.

When Stiles woke up, just hours later, he realized that Derek’s head was in his lap. Not only did Stiles not freak out, but he just sat there running his hand through Derek’s hair absentmindedly until he noticed a flutter at the corner of his eyes. Derek was waking up. He sat up and looked around, somewhat confused. He turned to Stiles and gave one of his secret “Stiles-only” smile. This time, Derek made Stiles food, which happened to include blueberry pancakes, bacon, and coffee.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think so that I can improve and write better ones.   
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters


End file.
